Zensaki Harawara
|name= Zensaki Harawara |kanji=禅咲の原のワラ |race= Okamiyasha (Wolf Demon) |birthday= June 5th |age= Unknown (Real Age) 29 (Human) |gender= Male |height= 6'7 |blood type= AB |eyes= Steel Gray (Normal), Bright Red (True Form) |hair= Black Hair (Normal) White (True Form) |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= |occupation= Demon Swordsmen / Guild Pet |previous occupation=Demon |team= Karyuudo "Main Group" |partner= None |base of operations= The Starbreaker Grand Hall |status= Deceased after being killed by Akuji Funari |relatives= None |alias= "Izzo" |magic= Wild Magic (野生のマジック Yasei no majikku) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) |weapons= Machete shape katana blade |romaji = Zen Saki no Harawara|marital status = Divorced}} Zensaki Harawara(ゼんさき ハらわら Zensaki Harawara) was a wolf-type demon who has the power morph between both human and his monstrous his demon form on demand. He was a current member of the infamous Karyuudo group till he was killed by a insane fellow member. Appearance Despite his age, Zensaki appears as a young man in his mid 30s. He stands 6'7 tall with a lean but muscular build and long white long white hair with white eyes, in his human form, He is also a current member of the infamous warrior. his true form on the other hand he takes more of a shape of a Giant wolf monster, with sharpen teeth, claws looking like they are made out of metal and endless trail of blood always around it. His clothing consists of old Japanese style Edo komon form of Kimono used by the as he appears to always carried a sword that is much wider blade like a machete. Personally Zensaki is very calm, and pretty chilled when non-drinking bordering on addiction, for drinking alcoholic drinks at alot of times. Though nice he is mostly seen drinking large beer barrel, on top of when hungry, he has the habit of stealing meat and food without paying for it. Spite of this, Zensaki appears to have a sense of honor when honoring deals, acknowledging to Fuyu since he made a bet with him and the loser has to take sixteen kendo stick shoots bare back after he lost zensaki take off his shirt and for every shot it was harder but he kept saying "Thank you sir can i have another?". Before joining Zensaki, he disliked humans early on he even hated them however after spending time with the guild he started grow to like them even respect the entire guild shortly before his death. History First Apparenace The Broken Moon Part 1. Last Appearence The Broken Moon Part 3. Backstory He was born an wolf-demon who was raised by a group of humans, at the age of 12, he was able to discover his magical ablities. Later that month he learned how to change between his human form and his true form on demand. After a breaking months of being tracked down, he was arrested on charges of which includes Assault, Burglary, Illegal Gambling and Breaking and Entry however instead of being charged he was given a choose. His two chooses was to be put of trial then been send to get a shave from the headsman or join the guild and Karyuudo by doing so if he reformed from breaking anymore crimes all of his charges would be dropped. Later he joined Karyuudo as a proud member His body was taken body will be taken to the courtyard to be burned in an honorable way as a sign of respect by the guild itself towards him and this set off Fuyu to face his brother masahiro in battle and Akuji was charged for his murder and was chained up in the prison. Shatter-Moon Saga During the mission with the others that he helpped during the killing of the former chairman of the magic council, by firing off a large group of fireworks at once to blind everyone within the area. He was later seen at the local pubic bar drinking away his problems. He was later on that month was sent on a mission were he was joint with Akuji Funari, was later found on the side of a nearby pillar with the rest of the group with his torso ripped open by a rusty carving knife and him bleeding out to death. Later on following the defeat of Akuji his remains was taken away to Regno Rosa to be buried in under his favorite tree nearby the ocean. Magic and Abilities Magic Wild Magic: (野生のマジック Yasei no majikku) along with his drunken swordplay when drunk, he is a very skilled wizard of the type of wild magic known as "Drunken-Fang Swordplay" which mean the more drunk he is the more powerful his magic and crazy on how he will act during battles. *'Drunk Flame': When this spell is activated a swarm of liquid shoots out from the magic seal when it falls onto an foes, it would be as wet as water but burns as hot as flames. *'Thunderous Flood': When activated a thunder bolt would strike to the ground, as it would suddenly form into a giant title wave mixed with sake and water flowing towards the enemy. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): is a Magic used by Zensaki Harawara, is able to summon forth knifes outwards along with bunch of difference types of magics mixed. Master Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Zensaki is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of he specialties within the guild with he ever surpasses Yamashita Kenpachi. He has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body or parts of his body and he is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. Abilities Alcohol Tolerance: Zensaki is gifted with an immense level of alcohol tolerance, being capable of consuming huge amounts of alcohol without signs of throwing up or slowing down without losing complete consciousness or memories, and even retaining a certain lucidity. When consumed freshly alcohol is shown to be even beneficial for he is allowing him to employ his signature Drunken-Fang Swordplay, and thus making him deadlier in combat which he can spin his sword around at times even to the point it like crazy like a Tasmanian devil rushing into battle. This was his most dangerous trick with this battle style he can take down hordes of enemies at once after a few bottles of alcohol. Trivia *Zensaki's human form is based off Shichigoro from Afro Samurai Resurrection the former number 2 warrior. Category:Non-Human Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Deceased Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Star Breaker Guild